Unexpected
by JoannaKP
Summary: Story about Klaus's, Hayley's, Caroline's and Tyler's love square. What will happen to Forwood? And what happened between Hayley and Tyler?
1. Chapter 1

Klaus left the Lockwood mansion. He didn't even know why he was protecting Tyler. Tyler had broke the syer bond, he had no use to him, but still he is prtocting Tyler. Klaus was walking away from the mansion. He decided to take a final look at the masion, when he suddenly saw someone walking towards it. He could feel that she was a werewolf. She was stunning. The girl walked into the mansion and some moments later he could hear her greeting Tyler. _„Hayley"_ he heard Tyler saying.

Klaus listened to their conversation, but all the time he was only looking her. Something about her was so fascinating.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tyler left. This was his opportunity to talk to her.

Klaus approached the mansion. He quietly opened the study door and steped in.

„_You're new, "_he smirked. Hayley, frightened, turned quickly around.

„_Taking it by your accent, you're an old one. Klaus ? "_she said with a little sassiness.

„_So you have heard of me," _he still had a smirk on his face,_ „ I hope not all bad."_

„_Actually a little bad. Repulsive," _ the smirk from Klaus's face disappeared. He could hear her heartbeat getting faster.

„_Well on the other hand, I haven never heard anything about you from Tyler. Why is that so?" _ Klaus listened , he could hear Tyler talking to Caroline. He could feel that Tyler was nervous. Why was he nervous? Aaaaa... Tyler didn't want Caroline to meet Hayley. Tyler and Hayley had something between them and Caroline doesn't know about it. _„Oh, Tyler,"_ he thought. Now he had something to use agaist Tyler.

„_I think I know why Tyler hasn't told me about you," _ again he smirked at her.

„_Because you're a jerk," _she smirked back at him.

„_You're sassy," _his voice had changed. It was quiet and a little seducive.

„_You and should get to know each other better or what to you say," _ he added .

Next moment Klaus grabbed her so hard that she couldn't move and took her to his mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus was happy, that he had kept his mansion. He took Hayley into a room, where the kitchen used to be. The girl was fighting him hard and when she finaly got out of his grip she tried to run out of the room, but Klaus was faster. He blocked her way.

„_Wait,"_ he said,_ „ I don't want to hurt you."_

„_Then why did you do it. Why did you take me to this old abandoned mansion, where no one can find me,"_ she was panicing. She wanted to get out of here, away from Klaus, but there was no way out.

„_Like I said, I want to get to know you better."_

„_And why can't you do it in a cafe or a park or where ever there are people around?" _ She said quickly and suspiciously.

„_Well, as you said there are people around," _he smirked, _„ And for the record it's not an old abandoned mansion. In fact, it's quite new and it's mine."_ Hayley burst into laughter.

„_And what's so funny? May I ask." _Klaus said.

„_Why to you need this big mansion? As I understood from what Tyler said, everyone hates you."_ She said it with a little giggle. But Klaus didn't think it was funny. He felt how the rage in him was growing. Tyler had maid him angry one time to many. How dares he to talk about Klaus's family?

„_I have a family. Or at least had. But why do I need family when I can have power. Tell me why."_ Klaus had gotten very near to Hayley. Every word he said, he steped closer to her. And now she was against the wall, with no way out.

Her heart started beating faster and faster with every momen. Klaus looked into her eyes that were full of pure fear. But that didn't make him any less angry. He grabbed her again and took her to the basement.

Hayley tried to get loose from Klaus's grip, but Klaus was stronger. Even holding her with one hand Hayley couldn't get away. Klaus pushed Hayley into a room and locked the door.

„_See you soon love," _he smirked and left.

Klaus arrived at the Lockwood mansion few seconds before Tyler came back to the study. Tyler saw him. He started to look around the study.

„_Where is she? What did you do to her?"_ Tyler was angry. He looked like he was going to attack Klaus at any moment.

„_Don't worry. She's.. let's say at a safe place, for now," _he smirked at Tyler who was still angry.

„_Where is she?!" _

„_Oh calm down mate. I'll tell you, but first you have to decide what you are going to tell to Caroline about her."_

„_What to you mean?"_ his anger had changed into confuse.

„_We both know what. You and Hayley. You know, she helped you turn 100 times and then one night... She told me." _Klaus's smirk had grown bigger. He was bluffing, but Tyler didn't know it.

„_Why would she tell YOU about it," _you could see the fear in Tyler's eyes, _„She wouldn't tell you about it."_

„_But yet she did. And now you have to tell Caroline the truth or Hayley will pay the price for it. It's your choice." _ Klaus was happy. He had trapped Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang. Klaus turned away from Tyler and picked it up.

„_Hi Tyler, I am going to take down the hunter. Want to join me?" _ It was Damon. He spoke quickly.

„_Sorry to dissapoint you mate, but Tyler is a little occupied," _Klaus smirked at Tyler.

„_Klaus," _Damon was angry, _„What did you do to him?"_

„_Oh,nothing. He just has a decicion to be made, so he can't join you. Me on the other hand have all the time in the world. So what to you need me to do?" _ Klaus was happy, to be in control over Tyler.

„_Well, I'm going after the hunter. If you want to join, then come to the hospital." _And then he ended the call. Klaus turned to the door, starting to leave.

„_Well mate, I'll leave you to decide if you're going to tell the truth or letting Hayley pay for what you two did." _After that Klaus left the study with a worried Tyler in it.

Hayley was kicking the door with every strenght she had, but the door didn't show any signs of breaking. She had never felt this weak and helpless. How was she going to get out and why was she even here? Tyler was right, Klaus was a maniac. Still kicking the door she heard the front door opening. What was she suppose to do. Scream or be quiet. She decided to be quiet. Her fear grew and her heart started beating faster. She could hear the steps coming down the stairs.

Hayley saw a figure coming closer to the door. This figure was walking differently than Klaus. Is this person going to hurt me or save me? Then a face appiered to the opening of the door. This guy looked a little similar to Klaus, but he had brown hair and he looked younger than Klaus.

„_And what to we have here," _said the mystirious guy, smirking like Klaus smirked before.

„_Who are you? What are you doing here?" _Hayley didn't know what else to ask from this stranger in Klaus's house. Was he an enemy of Klaus or a friend of his? The guys smirk grew larger when he started to talk.

„_This is my house, I live here."_

„_No," said Hayley carefully, „This is Klaus's house."_ The guy didn't seem to think anything about it.

„_I'm Klaus's brother Kol, so this is kind of my house too,"_ he said with a little flirting tone in his voice. Hayley looked confused.

„_He isn't suppose to have any family."_

„_Who said that?" _ Kol looked a little mad, but still had a small smirk on his face.

„_He said. And let me quote: „I have a family. Or at least had. But why do I need family when I can have power."" _She tried to imitate Klaus's tone when he had said that.

„_Sounds like him," _He smirked and continud, _„And what is your name love?"_

„_Hayley_," she had almost no emotion while saying that. She was thinking about what Tyler had said to her about Klaus and how Kol didn't seem to be disturbed about the way Klaus talked about his family. _„Hey, let me out Kol."_

At that Kol laughed: _„No love, I won't. You had to do something to piss of Klaus and I won't be the one who he lets his anger out on." _Hayley knew that now she had no hope to get out of here, at least not before Klaus lets her._ „But what did you do?" _

That moment they both heard the front door opening and someone stepping in.

„_Well seems like my brother got home. Maybe we'll see again."_ He winked and left the basement. Hayley could hear how Klaus pushed his brother against the wall saying: _„Kol, what did you do?"_ Hayley could almost feel how angry Klaus was at Kol.

„_Nothing, brother. Calm down." _ And Kol walked away to the second floor.

Second later Klaus was downstairs at the basement. _„Hello love. Did he hurt you?"_

Hayley was confused. Suddenly he cared about her. _„No he didn't."_

„_Ahh, and the sassy girl is back." _And so was the smirk on his face.

„_I wanna get out," _there was something in her tone that reminded a small kid.

„_Well it's all up to Tyler whether you get out or not."_

„_What does it mean?" _ She was confused. Did it mean that Tyler had to find her or what?

„_Well I cave him a choice. He has to tell Caroline what happened between you two or you will pay the price for it." _Hayley's face changed. How could he know, Tyler wouldn't tell it to him.

„_How do you know?" _she basicly screamed out.

„_I don't," _he smile deviously at her, _„I bluffed, but he fell for it. And I told him that you told me about it." _Hayley got tears in her eyes. What had just happened? An hour ago she had been with her friend. They had a secret, that they agreed on that no one will ever find about it. They had had a moment of weakness, if you can call it like that. It had been amazing, but they had agreed to keep it as a seceret. For forever. She knew how much Tyler loved Caroline and she wanted him to be happy.

„_NO!" _she screamed and jumped against the door. Klaus didn't seem to be suprised about the way Hayley acted, he just stepped few steps back and smirked.

„_Calm down love. As I said, there is nothing you can do, it's all up to Tyler."_ And Klaus walked away leaving Hayley crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's POV

Tyler was still standing in the study. He knew. How? Why did Hayley tell it to him. It wasn't like her. Tears came into his eyes. That moment he heart his mom behind him.

„_Tyler," _Tyler turned aroud and Carol could see that his son had tears in his eyes,_" Oh Tyler what happened?"_

„_Nothing,"_ And I stormed out of the room.

Hayley's POV

I had cried until I fell a sleep. When I woke up I saw a familiar face looking at me. It was Kol.

„_Hello love, I see your still here," _he smirked. I sat up. I looked at him with a angry face.

„_Oh love forgive me that I couldn't let you out yesterday."_ He still smirked making the apology hear like a joke.

„_If you have nothing smart to say, say nothing at all nd go away," _I was furious.

So started Kol to walk away, as he was doing it Hayley heard a click, he opened the lock and I could get out. I felt confuced.

„_Why did you do it?"_ But before I got an answer Kol was gone. I didn't know what else to do, but to run . I ran for my life, out of the house, into the woods. I felt good, I was free. I just ran until I was at the edge of a cliff. I stood there and let the wind mess up my hair. I could see Mystic Falls from here. I stayed there for hours. I finaly left and started to walk towards the city. While walking I was thinking about Kol and why had he let me go, why had he changed his mind.

It was dark outside when I finaly got back to the Lockwood mansion. I walked into the front door. I got to take few steps when suddenly Tyler came out of no-where standing in front of me. We stared at each other for few moment and then Tyler cave me a big warm hug.

„_Oh, I'm so glad that your alright,"_ he said.

„_Yeah, it's nice to see you too again." _I smiled and ended the hug.

„_What happened, did he hurt you?"_ Tyler asked with a worried look in his eyes.

„_I'm fine. He just... He took me to his place after you had left the study and he locked me up, but his brother let me free." _I could see that he didn't think that it was all the story.

„_Well Elijah has always been a good person, he isn't like the others,"_ I was confuce, who is Elijah, there are more originals.

„_What are you talking about? His brother Kol let me free. And who is Elijah? Are you telling me there are more originals than Kol and Klaus?" _I said everything as quickly as I could so he couldn't stop me talking.

„_Kol?"_ he had a confuced look on his face.

„_Yes, Kol,"_ I was a little angry. He didn't answer my questions._ „So tell me, are there more of them?"_

„_Yes, it's a long story."_ He looked like he didn't want to tell me about it.

„_Tell me I have time, I am not going anywhere."_ I passed him and went up the staires into his bedroom. Tyler gazed after Hayley few moments before going up the staires too. We went into Tyler's room. I sat on Tyler's bed and he started talking.

Third POV

„_KOL!"_ he yelled when he saw that Hayley was gone._"WHERE IS SHE?!"_

„_I don't know what you are talking about," _he said it with a smirk on his face, but Klaus didn't find anything funny about it. He crabbed Kol and pushed him against the nearest wall.

„_I ask you again, WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

„_I let her go, I didn't get why you had to keep her here. Plus I like her, she's got spunk." _Klaus looked even more angrier than before. Kol just smirked at him. Klaus had had it. He snapped his brother's neck and left him fall on the floor.

Hayley's POV

„_Ok, so let me get this, Klaus has 3 sibilings. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol."_ I was a little confuced after Tyler had told me the whole story about the original family.

„_Yes, but I still can't get why Kol let you go."_

„_Well, how should I know."_ Then there was a long awkward pause. I was thinking about, what Klaus had told me, that he had plamed me. He told Tyler that I had told him what happened between us. I didn't want to lose Tyler. He was the only one I could trust right now. The only one. And then it happened.

„_Hayley, I am not mad, but why the hell did you have to tell Kalus about you know what?"_ He was mad, no matter what he said, I could see that he was mad. Tears came into my eyes. I tried to stop them from falling, but I couldn't.

„_I didn't. He bluffed to you and you fell for it."_ I cried. I didn't want to lose him, I didn't. I looked at him and saw that he was extremly angry. Please don't make me go away from here. Please.

„_Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid,"_ he yelled, crabing his head with his hand. My tears had stop falling. He was mad at himself?

„_No Tyler it isn't your fault. It isn't. And Klaus he doesn't matter."_ I looked at him with a little smile. I saw him crying. I raised his head with my hand and said to him, _„It's all going to be just fine."_

Third POV

Klaus stood behind the Forbs's house door. He rang the bell. Few moments later Caroline appeared to the door.

„_What to you want," _ she said with an annoyed voice.

„_Well hello to you too love,"_ he said it with a smirk. _„Can I come in?"_

„_No,"_ Caroline tried to shut the door, but Klaus stopped it with his foot and stepped in.

„_I need to talk to you about you little hybrid boyfriend." _He said it and walked into Caroline's room.

„_You and me have nothing to talk about. Least about Tyler."´_Caroline said, she was getting really angry. _„And get out of my room."_

„_Calm down love. I think you wanna hear what I have to say to you." _Klause smirked and Caroline felt that she couldn't be anymore angrier than she was right now, but at the same time she knew that the only way to get Klaus to leave is to listen him. Klaus sat down on Caroline's bed.

„_I think you're going to want to sit down."_ Caroline listened to him and sat down.

„_So what is this big thing you want to tell me about?"_ she asked sarcastically.

„_Well I told Tyler that he had to tell it to you, when you were there yesterday and I cave him all this day, but he didn't tell you." _Klaus felt happy, but he made a concerned face.

„_Tell me what?!"_

„_When he was breaking the syer bond, he did something."_ Again Klaus stoped and made long pause.

„_Just tell me already,"_ Caroline was getting a little worried now.

„_He slept with someone else."_

**Sum up**

**Wow this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry for all the third person talk when it was in Hayley's POV... But what do you think, will Caroline belive Klaus or no. Will this be the end on Forwood and the beginning of something new? Comment and tell me do you like it and what you want to happen next. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

„_What?!"_ Caroline said with a high voice._"That's not true your lying!"_

„_Love, why would make up such an awful lie?"_ Klaus said with a smirk.

„_I don't know, to break us up. Well you failed. I don't belive you."_ But Caroline didn't sound very sure.

„_Well, if you don't belive me, go and see yourself. She is at the Lockwood mansion right now."_ The smirk on his face grew as he left leaving confuced Caroline behind him.

Halyey's POV

Tyler was mad and crying. And I didn't know what else to say to him. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tyler left the room. He opened the door and I heard Caroline talking.

„_Is it true, where is this girl?"_ she was crying out the words.

„_What? Who are you taling about?"_ Tyler was confuced, but I understood that she ment me. Klaus had told Caroline about me. No no no... this wasn't good. But before I coudl think of anything else Caroline started talking again.

„_I know she's here, that's why you didn't want to meet me yesterday!"_ Caroline's voice was sad. And then before Tyler could answer her, she stood in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I froze. Next thing that happened I didn't see coming. With a second I was against the nearest wall, Caroline holding my throat. I couldn't breathe. I tried to get loose from her grip. I started to faint when finaly Tyler came and pushed Caroline away from me. I fell on the ground crabbing my throat with my hand.

„_Caroline! What's wrong with you?"_ Tyler was mad at Caroline.

„_Who is she?"_ Caroline cried out.

„_Hayley,"_ Tyler still didn't get why Caroline was so mad.

„_She' the girl you slept with when I thought you were breaking the syer bond. While I was going crazy, worrying about you!"_ I could see that her sadness was very much mixed with anger. Before Tyler could say anything I asked.

„_Did Klaus tell you that?"_ I asked carefully.

„_You, shut up. It doesn't matter who told me about it. It's true isn't it?"_ I didn't want to say anything anymore. She looked like she could rip of my head at any moment.

„_It was Klaus. Why do you belive him?" _Tyer was getting even angrier than he was before.

„_Well, did he lie?"_ Caroline said, answering to Tyler's angryness. There was a long awkward pause. Tyler didn't say anything and Caroline understood what that meant. She ran out of the room with vampire speed before Tyler could stop her.

Third POV

Caroline entered her house crying, but she was suprised by Klaus who stepped out of her living room.

„_What do you want? Just leave me alone."_ She was mad and tired. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

„_I just wanted to see if you were fine,"_ he said with a charming voice.

„_I'm not fine. Now leave me ALONE!" _ she tired to get through Klaus, but he stopped her. Caroline was crying and mad, she wanted him to let him go. She started to hit Klaus, but he still didn't let go. In fact he put his arms around her. Caroline hit him, but Klaus didn't loosen his „hug". She hit him for about half a minute before she cave up and let him hug her. She was crying into his shoulder.

Caroline didn't care who this person was who hugged her, because that was what she needed that moment. Klaus sterted stroking her hair while she was still crying. Few moments went by and then Klaus ended the hug. He put he hand on her face and raised it. Now they were looking into each others eyes.

„_It will be okey. I'll help you."_ Klaus said with a quiet voice. Caroline had stopped crying and they jus stood there looking at each others eyes. Klaus leaned forward and kissed Caroline on her forhead. He started to walk away when Caroline crabbed his arm.

„_Don't go, please,"_ she looked at him. Klaus knew that this was his oppurtunity to get close to her.

„_If you want then I will,"_ he smirked. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Hayley's POV

„_Are you alright?"_ Tyler asked me when Caroline had left.

„_Yeah, I'm fine. What will you do about Caroline?"_ I asked. I hate seeing him hurting and I could see how much this situatsion was hurting him.

„_I don't know. She know and what ever I will say to her she won't forgive me."_ Tyler was breaknig. He started to cry.

„_Come on you have to go to sleep and we can deal with it tomorrow."_ With saying that I took his hand pulled him up and took him to his bed.


End file.
